


Devour Me

by Pineprin137



Series: Sexual Flavors [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Masturbation, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Tonight Maddie's boyfriend is going to bring her fantasy to life, whether he knows it or not.





	Devour Me

Maddie sat on the couch and tried to pay attention to the movie on the screen. She fiddled with the napkin folded in her lap and watched as another golden fry disappeared between Elliot’s lips. They were slightly greasy and he kept licking the salt off after each bite. He swallowed down a sip of soda and she clenched her thighs together firmly. He always ate the french fries first, but she knew the best part was yet to come. The big juicy burger was still sitting in the wrapper on the table.

“You okay, hun?” Maddie blinked back into reality and was glad the darkness hid her blush. Her new boyfriend didn’t know about her...unusual...fetish yet.

“Mhmm. I’m good.” She turned back towards the tv, but couldn’t keep her eyes from his face for long. Not with the way he kept cramming french fries in his mouth and wrapping his lips around the straw to suck down his soda. Just watching his powerful jaw work to grind the morsels in his mouth was making her wet. She wanted so badly to taste him. To wrap her tongue around his and devour the salty sweetness she knew would be there.

“If you don’t eat that, it’s going to melt.” Maddie looked to where Elliott was pointing and saw condensation drip down her forgotten ice cream cup. She had been in the mood for something cold and sweet earlier, but now...she had a better idea.

“Actually, I’m pretty full. Do you want it?” She waited as he fought between his desire for the creamy dessert and propriety.

“Are-Are you sure? I can always put it in the freezer for you.” He looked at her even as his body shifted forward on the cushion towards the table. 

“Never tastes as good after being re-frozen and thawed out. You go ahead.” Elliot hesitated for a moment and then reached down to grab it off the table. Maddie’s mouth watered as he grabbed a few fries and swirled them in the mixture of hot fudge, vanilla soft serve, and m&ms before lifting it to his mouth. Her nails dug into her thighs when a drop of the creamy treat fell off and onto his chin. Oh god.

He closed his eyes as he chewed and moaned. Maddie’s breath caught in her throat. He reached blindly into the bag and dunked almost a full handful into the ice cream. His fingers covered in rich gooey hot fudge and melted ice cream. He didn’t even bother trying to be neat with the next bite, just shoved it in. He chewed even slower like he wanted to savor every single moment. Maddie bit her lip and found herself moving an inch closer on the sofa. She could almost taste it, him. It dripped down his hands and one rivulet even trailed down the long smooth expanse of his throat. She longed to drag her tongue over it until every trace of the indulgent dessert was gone.

Elliot tipped the cup up and let the rest of the treat run into his open mouth. Then he began clean up. Maddie scooted back to rest against the arm of the couch and watched as he brought each finger to his mouth and slid it between his lips. If she closed her eyes, she could almost picture him sucking, licking another body part. Just as moist as his beautiful lips, but not quite as sweet.  

 

“Hey, babe? Can you pause for a minute?” He held up his hands. “I need to clean up a bit and could kind of use a bathroom break. All that soda, you know?” Elliot blushed as he shrugged. Maddie chuckled at his slight embarrassment and nodded.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Maddie had her hand in her pajama pants. She imagined Elliot’s fingers instead of hers, slightly rough from leftover fry salt. He would hold it up to her lips and groan when she licked it clean. Thoroughly wetting it while sliding her tongue down to the base and then swirling it around his fingertip. Maybe he would push another finger in there, or two even… Tease the back of her throat and choke her on his thick digits until saliva ran from the corners of her mouth and tears gathered in her eyes. Getting too forceful, he would accidentally knock over the ice cream cup and spill it over her lap. His eyes would fill with lust as he bowed his head. He would slurp, suck, lick, devour her. The chill invading her when he pushed his tongue into her wetness. He would eat her like a man starving. Drinking up every drop of cream and removing every speck of fudge.

Maddie jerked against her hand as pleasure washed over her, a different kind of cream coating her fingers and dampening her panties. She slid her soiled fingertips into her mouth and licked them clean just as Elliot came out of the bathroom. Her boyfriend, none the wiser, just returned to his meal. 

Oh yeah, she could get used to this...


End file.
